The present invention relates generally to improvements in book support devices and it relates particularly to an improved collapsible book rest.
In studying and reading large books such as dictionaries, reference books, encyclopedias and other large volumes it is highly desirable to support the open book in an inclined manner to expedite the reading and examining of the open book and minimize the discomfort and increase the convenience to the reader. To this end many devices have been heretofore proposed and employed to support the open book at an optimum angle for reading and observation either on a pedeastle or on a table or other platform. However the devices for this purpose heretofore available have been awkward, bulky, expensive and often complicated structures inconvenient to package, store, dispense and ship and otherwise leave much to be desired.